The Survival of the Dead
by DemonHairedandBlueEyed
Summary: Half of my family were dead with only three of us left. We were saved by the Morales family and brought to Atlanta. There, we met with a group of survivors. I didn't think i would find love. I thought we were nothing alike, but we were and I never ever thought i would fall in love with someone like him. Someone like Daryl Dixon. (A Revised version of Surviving the Dead)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys,**

 **I havent uploaded in so long, 2015 to be exact. I was looking back at all my old stories and felt that i wanted to continue this, but first i wanted to revise all of what i have written before, so all the chapters will be different however it will be the same story just more in depth chapters and dialouge. Characters will be the same with less OC'ness.**

 **It will be starting from Season One again, but i wont be spending so much time on it, i want to get to seasons 3-4 as quick as possible as they are my favourite, apart from Season 7.**  
 **I wont rush, but you will see how quick i plan to make this story as i have many ideas for season 3 and 4.**

 **Anyway guys, wish me luck and i hope this chapter is much better than its previous one.**

 **OWTS - if you cant remember what this means then you suck... I'm joking, ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

Chapter One : Family.

What could one do in a foreign country when the world comes to a devastating halt. Life as we know it crumbling around me. It was only meant to be a family holiday in Atlanta Georgia, not learning to survive in a apocalyptic world.

Family was the most important aspect of my life. I grew up learning to deal with an non existent dad, an deteriorating disable mum, 4 unbearable but lovable siblings and my step mother. It was hard at the age of 16 caring for my mother while me dad pretended i didn't exist, leaving my step mother to actually love me like her own daughter. Well, she wasn't actually my step mother anymore. My dad ruined everything and he tainted the relationship they had, so now he was lonely doing whatever while Callie became my mums best friend. We became closer as a family due to the hard time my father had puts us through.

Yet, i juggled college life and a social life while caring for everyone, working weekends and really struggled, leaving no time for myself to recover. Another two long years that went on for, so because i was the oldest i took the burden, yet when i turned 18 it gave the role to my sister and attended uni. I struggled for the next three years to study and still made time to care for my mum as that part of my life never left me. It became a routine to me, but once those three years where over and i had that degree in my hands, those hard times turned into my bright times. The struggle and stress became my success.

I wanted to become an author and now at the ripe age of twenty six I was taking a break from my fifth book. It was when i collapsed exhausted from the strain of life that my mum decided it was high time for everyone as a family to get away for a week. Even at 26 she looked after me, so for that i was the one helping her out, i paid for most of the trip. I booked all of the flights, the hotel and extra activities, while mum wanted to sort out the travel and spending money herself. I still brought money to give everyone anyway, i always loved spoiling my family. It was when we were struggling as children that made my determination for my books to be a success more powerful, all i wanted was my mum to live the life she loved after doing everything she could to support us. I was only paying her back for the love she gave us.

* * *

The holiday was also a time where we were going to finally meet with mums american family. Travelling down to Kings County was the trip planned for tomorrow, before we found out that the dead started to walk that is. The day was normal, or normal in my case. I never listened to the radio or news stories that morning, we were on holiday, all we wanted to do was relax. I started the day as many people would. Wake up, shower, change, eat. I also darted outside the hotel room to have a fag with my mum on the porch. Our view was amazing, over looking the beautiful resort with stunning pools and the surrounding hotels.  
It was then that my two of my brothers came darting out of the door and came running round to me.  
"Can we go to the range today?" they had all but screeched.  
Archery came second nature to me. When your only solitude growing up was going to practice your skills, letting your mind wandered as you strike each target dead centre. It was bliss.  
I hadn't given much thought that day to anything happening out of the ordinary but it did. The world as we know it ended. I lost half of family. I lost half of myself.  
Everything from then was a blur. I remember returning to the hotel room. I remember the smell. I remember the screams. I remember blood. Lots of it.

Staggering into the hotel room laughing at my two brothers to the scene was something one can not un see. Guts, cuts, blood and skin, a mixture of mess that spilled out of my siblings. I stumbled into my brothers as i took a step back pushing them out of sight. My mum turned to look at me. Her eyes as lifeless as my brother and sister beneath her. Her hair still plaited, soft everything about her was the same, yet her eyes was white as the titled kitchen floor, skin as pale as the dungy toilet. Her mouth dripped with blood as red as the carpet before me. I couldn't even try to describe to you the thoughts, emotions and train of words the echoed through my mind. If it wasn't for the fact that i could see what she had been doing to my siblings i would have thought that was all a sick joke.

Mum cocked her head to one side and slowly stood. Her disability keeping her from furthering forward as a faster pace as my brother called out to her. Sobbing i pushed him out of the room again, turning to see my step mother running down the hall. On her heels was a man, tall built and covered in blood as well. He didn't seem dead like my mother did but i still stayed cautious. Looking at my mum again as she staggered towards were we stood tears road down my face is trickles. I don't think anyone would want to think of their mother dead, let alone walking about as if she was alive. I didn't take rocket science to tell she was dead, there was a bite mark on her arm that stood out in its angry infected place upon her body. That's where she got infected. Morales was the one to shoot her. No matter how much i wanted to my body couldn't do it. I willed myself to stop her suffering. All her life and even now all i wanted to do was ease the pain and i couldn't even help her after.

We made our way out of the resort safely, allowing me time to grab two bows and plenty of ammo. I also dashed over to the fencing courts, although as weird as it sounds, in one of the advanced teaching rooms they hung real samurai swords on the wall. Why, i would never find out now. I knew we were going to need them, along with supplies and clothes for my siblings that were left.

Kearon and Leo sat in the back of our 7 seated car behind me, huddle together under a thick blanket. Looking in the rear view mirror at them i could see streak of tears falling down their faces. Even as a teenage at the age of 15, something like this was to have such an impact on the boy. I just wanted to whisk Leo away from the world. Kearon well he had his mum still as harsh as that was, but as a nine year old boy, he probably was going to be suffering from nightmares for a very long time. It was when we sitting in the car, along a main highway into Atlanta that i realised that this was probably not going to stop anytime soon, this pandemic, this zombie apocalypse. It was just the beginning.

* * *

I didn't know how long we had been sitting on the highway for. It was dark now and people were walking away from cars and starting the long walk to Atlanta. We decided to stay, just in case all else fails. Climbing out the car i let my brothers sleep in the back, curled into each other, they clung to each other. In any other situation i would have thought it was cute, however, when the end of the world strikes its anything but cute.

Sighing softly to myself, i stepped round to the back of the car away from the others and pulled out a cigarette, lighting it and drawing in as much smoke as i could. Yes, i had another 6 packets in my bag, but i knew they was not going to last long. Exhaling and flicking the ash to my right, i looked up to the sky, watching the stars twinkle in the darkness. Stars still shinning even in this hell did give me hope, it made me believe that my mum, Poppy and Wayne were looking down on us and ensuring we were safe. Taking another drag i looked among the cars in-front of me. The one in front had been abandoned an hour ago. The chevy truck to the left held two men, one bald staring any woman to walk past up and down before catcalling and shouting crude comments out the window. The man sat next to him, obviously his brother from the same blue eyes they shared stared out of his window looking over the cars before me. He scanned the crowd, eyes darting between people as a fag dangled between his lips, he also taking a drag every few seconds. Sighing and looking down at my cigarette watching it getting smaller by the minute i wondered what would happen next. Flicking the ash again i straightened.  
"Kelia,"  
Looking over my shoulder i handed my packet of cigarettes to Callie, she sighed, taking one out of the packet before handing it back.  
"It would be me to start smoking again at a time like this," she chuckled softly, yet there was no humour behind it.  
"Just don't let Kearon see you," I joke trying to lighten the mood. Slipping my left hand in my pocket i leaned against the car and took another toke.  
"What do you thinks going to happen?" I wondered, my question hanging between us.  
"Four British people surviving in a foreign country, trying to survive," she paused, looking to the sky. "I don't know yet," she whispered.  
Looking down at the fag between my fingers, i watched the last of it burn down to butt before i threw it to one side. I already needed another. I looked over at Callie as she looked at me, "How are the boys?" she asked. I looked through the back window at their heads. I didn't even know if they where going to even wake up anytime soon.  
"As good as they can be i expect," I looked towards her with a sad smile, "Me and Leo are probably the last of our family, struggling to comprehend what we saw back at the hotel and knowing we will never be able to return home,"  
Tears puddled in my eyes but i never let them fall, I blinked them away as i looked up to the sky again, "We will just have to survive, somehow," I whispered.

* * *

It didn't take long before more shit hit the fan. We had just seen bombs being dropped on Atlanta city. Huge bombs. That safe zone lasted long. Leo and Kearon had finally woken up. Kearon clung to his mothers side as she spoke to another mother and her son. Leo stayed with me, playing with his bow that i had given him. He was a little unsteady with it, but he could hit his target, 2/3 times at least. Having my bow over my shoulder with a quiver on my back i felt a lot safer. After seeing the bombs drop i knew it was just time before i might have to use it.

Sighing i lit another fag and leaned against the car. Shane, a King County cop said he knew of a place were we could set up camp while we waited for this to blow over. I wondered if he knew mums cousin. I hadn't met or seen pictures of my mums cousin, i just knew his name was Rick. I wish mum was here.  
"Dumb fucker," i whispered to Leo while he chuckled. I took another toke on my fag when someone approached me from my right. The man from before, the hottie that was leaning out his window with a fag between his lips. He was hotter up closer. Well it was the end of the world after all.  
"...Lighter," The only word i heard from his sentance i just handed him my lighter and watched him light it. Damn, not concerntrating could get me killed.  
"Thanks," he whispered, his southern accent seeping through. "No problem," i replied, smiling softly.  
"You british?" he asked, leaning against the car next to me.  
I laughed lowly, "Did the accent give it away?," i replied sarcastically, and he smiled quickly.  
Both taking a drag on our fags Kearon the bounded over. Leo had slipped back into the car at some point without me even realising. I felt guilty for a second before i lifted Kearon onto my left hip.  
"What's up little man?," i asked tickiling him.  
"Mum said we are getting ready to leave with the police man soon,"  
"Okay, little man, how about you get in the car with Leo and get ready to leave okay,"  
"Okay," he smiled toothily, before shimmering out of my hands and onto the floor before darting into the car. Turning round i looked at the man next to me. Flicking my fag, i spoke softly.  
"If you and your brother have nowhere to go, tag along with us, theres a quarry about 1 mile down this slip road ahead, a couple of us are going to set up camp."  
He looked over at his truck for a second before nodding.  
"M'kay," I smiled, before holding my hand out, "Kelia,"  
He didn't shake my hand, he walked away from me with a wave over his shoulder, his angel vest alumanting his mysterious attitude.  
"Daryl," He called.  
Shaking my head, I climed into the car. Things were about to get interesting. As we drove off i looked in the rear view mirror at the truck following us. I just didn't know it was going to be for the better or much worse.

* * *

 **So, it took me a while but i finally changed it.**  
 **As you might have guessed it is very different then the first book and i feel much better.**  
 **I hope.**  
 **Please Read and Review,**

 **Many Thanks,**

 **Peace out:** _DemonHairedandBlueEyed_


	2. Chapter 2

**Like i said guys i will be uploading quite a few chapters to bring myself and you guys back up to speed from where we left off.**

 **Thank you to all my readers,**

 **OWTS**

* * *

 **Chapter Two: The Camp**

* * *

The drive to the quarry was quiet.

No one spoke a word as the car bumped along the rocky terrain. Leo and Kearon chatted quietly among themselves while i stared out the window. Tree's, tree's and wait more tree's. I sighed softly and looked at the two children next to me, the Morales children shared a seat, bunched up close to each other. Eliza was fast asleep against her brothers shoulder while Louis was reading quietly. Callie was next to them staring at her phone, there was still signal but no connection to any of our loved ones over in England.  
In the front Morales and his wife Marina sat holding hands tightly, Marina glanced back occasionally to check on her children, while Morales was looking at his wife or the road. Catching my eye Marina smiled softly at me, i smiled sadly back, i hope it looked like a smile anyway.  
Knowing me it probably looked like a grimace.  
Soon came to a clearing that looked out on to a great quarry filled with water, there was a small beach type area where all the rocks must have ground together to form something similar to sand, there were rocks and then the surrounding area was tree's and cliffs. I got out, trying not to disturb the children and shut the door. Everyone that had followed us seemed like small families and friends. I watched Callie and Morales walk over towards Shane.  
I wondered what would happen now.  
I took another cigarette out of my packet and lit it.  
It was a damn good thing i had these.  
I heard the door creak open behind me and i stepped aside to let my brothers out.  
I smiled at them, "Good sleep?" i asked.  
Both my brothers nodded before Kearon tugged at my top.  
Laughing softly i picked him up careful of the fag in my hand. Keeping it in my right hand to the side i smiled at him.  
"Whats up little man?"  
Kearon was quiet at first as he leaned his head on my shoulder.  
"Are we going to be okay?" he asked.  
I knew that i would do anything to keep them safe, i knew that nothing was ever going to happen to them but i didn't even know if we were going to be okay. I sure wasn't. Sighing softly i looked at him with a small sad smile.  
"I will do anything to keep you boys safe," Pulling Leo into my side i cuddled them both.  
"Nothing is going to ever hurt you two."  
Kearon nodded into my neck while Leo smiled.  
"For tonight everyone will be sleeping in the cars, then tomorrow there will be introductions and meetings about how we are going to make this camp work." Morales spoke approaching us.  
"Okay, but we aren't all going to fit in here comfortably," Callie said.  
Morales smiled, "Yeah I know, so the man with the RV, Dale, is going to let some of us in the RV." I nodded and nudged Leo.  
"Me and Leo will go, Kearon you can stay here with your mum," I said, as Kearon's teary eyes peered up into mine.  
"Are you sure Kelia?" Callie asked. I nodded and shifted Kearon higher on my hip.  
"Yeah, let's get going Leo, I need my things."  
Putting Kearon back on the ground he stepped closer to his mum.  
Morales already had the boot open when me and Leo walked round to the back and we quickly grabbed our stuff. Staring at the swords, handgun and bows, I decided, Leo and I would keep one sword and our bows, Callie would get one and then Kearon would get our sword when I thought he could handle it. I looked down at the handgun for a moment before handing it to Morales.  
"Here," Morales nodded and gladly took the gun back. I heaved my bag out of the boot, Leo doing the same.  
"Thanks," I whispered to Morales.  
He smiled, "No problem, I'll take you over to the RV. Marina," He called softly over to his wife who popped her head up over the car, "Get the kids sorted and help Callie please, there should be blankets in the back." Marina nodded and she and Callie got to work. I waved to them as me and Leo walked over to the RV my bow tight in my hands, scanning the tree line slightly, I was on edge now.  
"Are you okay, Kelia?" Leo asked, I turned to look at him.  
"Yeah, just cautious," I whispered back.  
Morales stopped in front of the RV, in the doorway stood an elder man. He had a hat on his head; to me it looked like a fishing hat.

He smiled, "Hi, I'm Dale," I smiled at him, "Kelia, this is Leo, thanks for letting us stay in your RV," Dale shook his head.  
"Its fine," I nodded and looked over at Morales, "Thank you," I paused, "For everything," I added quickly.  
"It's fine, just have a good night sleep." He looked over at Leo, "You too kiddo," Leo nodded as Morales turned and walk back over to his car. I could faintly make out Kearon in the back, curled up next to his mum.  
"Come on in, I bet your hungry, I'll see if I can find you something?" I looked back at Dale, who was motioning towards the RV. I nodded and followed Leo up the stairs.  
Once inside I saw the two women again, one looked younger than me, one slightly older. "Andrea, Amy this is Kelia and Leo, you two, this is Andrea and Amy," The younger one stood up first and came over and gave me a one armed hug, "Hi,"  
"Hi," I said back, slightly taken back by how outgoing she was. Dale smiled at me before shutting the door and heading to the kitchen. "What would you like?" Dale asked, opening the cupboards.  
"I'm okay, Leo is hungry though, I could hear his stomach rumble from here."  
Andrea and Amy laughed while Leo glared at me.

"Good, Leo come over here, you can have a look," Leo handed me his bag and the sword and walked over to Dales kitchen.  
I sat his bag on the small chairs around the table, mine along with it. I still kept my bow in my hand though and then laid the samurai sword on the bags. I didn't need them.. yet.  
"Whoa, is that a sword?" Amy asked.  
I nodded, "Yeah, I thought it would be good protection, silent as well. Have a look if you want," Amy smiled, "Thanks," she reached over and began to have a look, sliding the sword out of its case.  
"So Kelia, how old are you?" I looked over at Andrea who was sat in the passenger seat.  
"26,"  
"And Leo,"  
"15,"  
"Do you have any other family?" Dale asked. I watch Leo tense.  
"Yeah, my dad's ex-girlfriend Callie, and Kearon's my half-brother," I paused, struggling with my words.  
"We… had to put down the rest of my family earlier….today," I whispered my hand reaching for the necklace around my neck. Twirling the little charm between my fingers.  
"I'm sorry," Dale murmured looking down at the sandwich he had made. I smiled sadly at him before looking at Leo's face, his eyes hollow as he thought back today. "No, it's okay, you didn't know."  
"Well, I think we have all had so much drama for one day, how about we call it a night." Andrea supplied.  
"Yeah," I whispered.  
"Well, I'm all for letting Kelia and Leo have the bed," Dale added. "I, no, I can't kick you out of the bed," I protested.  
"No, it's okay, I can sleep in the driver's seat, had to do it enough times before." We all chuckled except Leo.  
"Well at least let Andrea or Amy stay with us, I'm not letting one of them sleep on the floor." Dale smiled and looked between the two women.  
"Who will it be ladies?" he asked.  
"Amy can, I'll be fine in the passenger seat." Andrea answered. Amy giggled and smiled over at me. I grinned back.  
"Thank you," I said to Dale, he smiled.  
"My pleasure."

* * *

My eyes fogged over as i sat up slightly, leaning on my right shoulders and squinting at the sun blaring through the blinds. The sun peaked over the mountains, coming up just over the tree's.  
I was never good with time. Being an English woman my body clock was wracked. Maybe 5 or 6 am.  
It looked like it anyhow.  
Sighing, i lay back and stare at the ceiling, i could hear Dale and Andrea talk lowly from the kitchenette area. It must be earlier enough for the camp to be awake. I looked over at Leo. Curled up near my side, head burrowed in the pillow. I know he was 15, but he was a mommy's boy, and seeing his mum like that.  
I knew it killed him.  
I sat up slowly, trying not to disturb Amy and Leo before I slowly crawled out of the bed. I pulled my hair out of its bun before redoing it, a lot neater then it was two seconds before. I quietly slid over to my bag, opening it and digging around for my cigarettes, I found them near the bottom and quickly took one out. Fishing around again in my bag for a lighter i fished one out and crept out of the bedroom.  
"Morning Kelia." Spinning round in a second, I calmed my erratic heart as I saw Dale stretching and heading towards me, "Morning," I mumbled back.  
"Sleep well?" he asked as I walked over to the door.  
"Yes thank you again, I'm just going to step outside," I said holding up the smoke.  
Dale nodded, "Be careful," I nodded snatching up my bow and quiver before stepping out. I didn't see anyone else from camp awake apart from the two men from yesterday. They sat inside their truck, smoking. I snorted and lit my own then took a drag. For everything that was going on in the world, the morning was peaceful, calm. Beautiful. The quarry glistened below and the tree's swayed with the gentle breeze that ruffled my hair. Small trundles of hair that tickled my face. Today we were going to be organising the camp. I wasn't looking forward to meeting people but for the sake of surviving I knew i had too, safety in numbers right. It just a shame that those numbers didn't include my family. Sighing I took another drag when a car door opened. I looked over at the Morales car to see Kearon getting out. He must off spotted I was up because he came racing over towards me.  
"Kelia," he exclaimed. I smiled and knelt down as he reached me.  
"Kearon, you should have stayed in the car, it could have been dangerous out here." I lightly scolded.  
He frowned, "But I looked around, there was no one there, so that's why I ran over." I huffed quietly.  
"I know but someone could have been behind the car, a..." i paused, what would i call the zombies? No, something else.  
"Walker?"  
Looking down at my brother and smiled, "Yes, Walkers," he laughed and i pulled him into a one armed hug, which he returned fiercely gripping my top.  
"Don't leave me," He whispered, and I chuckled. "I will never leave you,"

* * *

When the sun made its way higher in the sky, more people slowly made there way out of their cars. Some taking cautious steps and glances around the camp. I watched from the steps of the RV. Kearon sat on the floor in front of me drawing on some paper Dale had found him. Leo was over at the closest tree practising his aim. The two Dixon brothers watched him from afar, finally stepping out of their truck. The smaller one, watched his aim, watched the way he pulled back the string. He analysed my brothers actions.  
While the other one was standing over with the adults nodding ever so often at the discussion. All that made me look over at him and smile slightly was because, well, he was as high as a mother fucking kite. Yes, i said it. He swayed, spoke with more vicious comments than last night and above all he couldn't keep this face eating grin off his face.  
Idiot.  
I bet the others knew he was, but no one said anything. I was waiting on Shane, a cop, to speak up but he merely watched the drugged man sway and shout out his opinions.  
Tutting under my breath, i looked over at the 'Adults' talking. Rolling my eyes i watched them discuss what was all best for us and our survival. I wasn't a child, why did people think to treat me like one, i think i was more mature then half the people there.  
Fishing a fag out of the packet dangling in my hands i stood and walked a little ways away from my brother, he looked up at me with questioning eyes and i shook my fag in the air. Nodding, quickly looking around and over his mum, knowing he was safe the boy carried on his doodling. From what i could see it was someone killing the 'Walkers' as we had begun to call them.  
Sighing softly took a drag of the lit fag.  
It was such a nice day and we are spending half of it worrying about silly things, we should have had camp set up now. Straightening with determination i stormed over to the arguing adults.  
"What is taking you so long," whispered angrily staring at each and every one of them.  
Callie whistle softly and took a step back while the others looked confused, stepping forward Shane went to speak before i cut him off, "You lot think this is going to blow over quickly your wrong we need to look at the bigger picture, we need to pool the food sources, get a perimeter around camp, have arranged in a way were we all have access and escape points, all your arguing about if what happens next," pausing i stood up to Shane. "Instead of worrying about the future worry about whats happening now,"  
Stepping away Shane sighed, "Your right,"  
Laughing softly, "I know i am," throwing my fag on the floor at his feet he looked at me, "Stop treating me like a child."  
"So, I feel the best thing is for everyone to bring an inventory on what they have got, in weapons, food and other bits so that it can be shared out equally." Shane said.  
Even though it was all my idea he was the only one that really stepped up as leader.  
The woman and child standing next to him were Carl and Lori, there names familiar. I sighed strangers names seemed like that, why did i feel like i was missing something.  
I met a few other people; the only one I really remembered was Glenn because he was around my age. He joked with me, but he kept all seriousness as well. It was nice. Comforting.  
"I agree, but I also believe the kids should get extra when it comes to food," Callie answered. "I agree," Lori spoke up smiling over to Callie.  
"Everyone else," Everyone else nodded and Shane smiled. "Good, let's get camp set up,"

* * *

 **Thank you,  
I was meant to post something sooner but been so busy!**

 **READ AND REVIEW PLEASE**

 **Peace out:** _DemonHairedandBlueEyed_


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry guys, I feel like I wanted to rewrite all the chapters first before I post them, so bear with me while I do so, I wont add notes on the other chapters until I post a fresh new one.**

 **Anyway, OWTS.**

* * *

Chapter Three : Daryl and Merle Dixon

* * *

It had been a whole week until the camp was fully functional and until everyone fell into a certain role. Now three weeks on from then people were getting on with life. Most of the women around camp did all the domestic roles.  
Surprise surprise.  
I wasn't doing any of that. I was never a person to be doing all the domestic stuff. Although I was 26 I still did my own laundry before all this, however I was more the physical type. The Dixon's hunted and surprising brought me and Leo along when we could. Callie stayed with the women and did more of the domesticated work, which I was glad I lucked out on to be honest.  
I helped with perimeter, hunting. I was surprised we didn't need to go on a run yet, but I knew Shane was thinking about sending people to scavenge soon. Although it had only been a week, feeding so many people was draining the supplies quickly, even if we portioned everything.  
It wasn't long before me and Leo stopped sleeping in the RV, it was lucky Dale had a six man tent hiding in the back off his RV. We set the huge green tent up right next to the RV, where i felt was safest. Although i could have set it up by the Dixon's, where i also felt safe, they were so far away from camp i felt that it would be easier to set in up by the RV. Realistically we only need room for four people but it was the only larger one spare.  
Beggars cant be choosers i suppose.  
It had three rooms and a main area. I let Callie have a room to herself while i shared with Kearon and Leo. Although there was a spare room, that's where we kept all our supplies, clothes and some weapons. My bow was never too far from my reach. I didn't mind sharing with the boys, they were my brothers and i knew having them close meant i wouldn't have to worry about them too much during the night. Leo had his on sleeping bag where as Kearon always snuggled into mine. Having them near me was comfort not just for them but for me as well, i knew having them near by nothing was going to get them.  
Glancing up from sharping my arrow tips, i looked around for the two boys.  
They never strayed far from me or Callie, always within my sight is what i told them.  
Seeing Kearon laughing and playing with Carl and Sophia while the sat suffering through Lori's teaching was such a innocent sight to see after everything that had happened. It was nice to see him relaxed and having fun as a child. Seeing something so traumatic at his age must of had a toll on him, and the nightmares that i dealt with each night proved so. Yet Leo was nowhere to be seen. I stood up quickly, dropping my stuff, my eyes darting around the camp.  
"Kelia, what's wrong?" Glenn asked from where he was sat, his small one man tent next to ours.  
"I can't find Leo." i whispered, glancing over towards the RV hoping to see him with Dale. Nope not there.  
"I watched him walk over towards the Dixon brothers, I tried to stop him, but he didn't listen." Staring at Glenn i licked my lips and sighed.

Everyone thought the Dixon's were bad news, Glenn as well, yet I didn't mind them that much. Merle was an asshole sometimes, but he spoke to me at least and did not give me sympathy glances, even after the whole camp found out about us losing all our family. He still flirted but yet acted like he cared. Daryl and Leo surprisingly hit it off, I knew there was an age gap, but Daryl lets Leo hang with him. I could just tell by the way Daryl was teaching him that he could see part of himself in Leo, so that's why i left them too it.  
Yes Daryl could be mean but you could behind his guarded eyes that he cared. He even went as far as to start teaching him to hunt, shoot and skin the animals they bring back. I was so grateful that Leo would have those skills to help him through life, to help him if he was ever to get lost.  
We were English, we knew nothing about America.  
Sighing softly i picked up my bow and quiver and begun the slow walk to the Dixon camp. Callie was hesitant at letting Kearon follow, yet Kearon did. You never saw Leo without Kearon, and vice versa, it was nice to see Leo looking out for Kearon. Sighing I mentally prepared myself for my encounter with the Dixon's. Each time I went over it was more colourful then the last.

* * *

Merle Dixon wasn't the nicest of men. He was racist, sarcastic, a druggie and he flirted with me like no tomorrow just for one thing and one thing only. He made me sick to my stomach sometimes, yet when he is in one of his 'good moods', whenever that is, you can actually have a decent conversation with him. When the Dixons first took us hunting, he helped with my aim when shooting in general or when it came to hunting small creatures. He shares his cigarettes, and protects me as well. Surprisingly he also is quite good with Kearon.  
When my younger brother is around Merle tries by cutting down his cursing and actually talking to him. He would always make time for my youngest brother, making sure he always left with a smile on his face and a funny story to tell his mother.  
A PG one obviously.  
It was surprising seeing such a big man like Merle sat next to my small 9 year old brother, talking to him and showing him knots. I was surprised to say the least but he could still have his moments. Daryl had told me that Merle pretty much raised Daryl when he was little, I was surprised to say the least, seeing the Merle in front of me now, but seeing him with Kearon told me otherwise. Yet today I hoped he was in one of those 'good moods' or asleep.  
Now Daryl was like his brother but a lot mellower. He was nice to Leo, teaching him how to hunt, shoot and skin. Although i could see it in his eyes, I would like to think Daryl did actually see himself in Leo, they were both very similar, quiet closed off with other people yet when it came to people close to them, they were very outgoing. Also like what Merle was doing, Daryl was showing Leo knots and what berries to pick and what not. He was also very civil with me, which was nice. He always went out of his way to ask how I am, teaching me better aim with my bow seeing as our weapons were similar. Also teaching me how to survive in the wild, me being a city girl for one and because I did not come from Georgia.  
My English accent always slipping.  
However I did enjoy Daryl's company, he was a joy to be around, especially when our relationship had a lot of banter. We would constantly argue yet you could see the joke behind it. The laughter in our eyes when we would argue about who would bring back the better kills. Make competitions, bets and just be ourselves around each. To say the least, I quite well trust him with mine, Kearon, Leos and Callie's lives. |  
Like Glenn, it was comforting being around Daryl.  
Even though he was 8 years older than me, it was nice to have some sort of friendship with Daryl, yet there were sometimes when he closes himself off and it was strange and oddly disheartening. I hated the days were he would close himself off from everyone and we wouldn't see him. My mission in life other than surviving and protecting Callie, Kearon and Leo was to get Daryl to open up to me. According to all my friends back in England I was really easy to talk to and to open up to. I hoped Daryl saw this too.

Walking over to the other side of the main camp to where the Dixon's resided I could see a bit of smoke, and the heads of all three men. On the outside I smiled, on the inside, I wanted to break down and cry.  
Merle was awake.  
Stalking over I came up by their tents, unluckily Merle was the first one to spot me.  
"Oh oh, back for me princess, old Merles tents just over there sugar tits." I snorted.  
"In your dreams Merle," I snarled and he cackled leaning back and slapping his knee.  
"As feisty as always princess, it's good to see ya," I rolled my eyes at Merle and sat down next to him.  
"Good to see you," I replied.  
"I can skin a squirrel," Leo said to me, I looked over at him and at the naked squirrel in his hands, dripping with blood but still skinned. "Good, I'll be sending all my kills to you now wont I." I smiled softly.  
I didn't know if Daryl was doing it intentionally but he was being a good distraction for Leo, helping him momentarily forgetting about what happened to our mum and the world, focusing on helping him survive.  
Intentional or not, I was grateful.  
"Who said you'd get any kills anyway, Robins," I glared over at Daryl, who was smirking my way. "More then you any day Darylina," I sneered, using Merles own nickname for him, against him. Taking a cigarette out of my packet i held the packet out to Merle who he took one also and then I offered them to Daryl, he also took one.  
"We will see about that tomorrow." He replied tersely.  
I looked down at the squirrels they had killed today; there was plenty for tonight and all day tomorrow.  
"Why tomorrow?" I asked lighting my smoke. Daryl motioned for the light and I chucked it over to him, he caught it with one hand.  
"Shanes sending a group out to tomorro', so we're going huntin'" I smirked, "Oh really," he also smirked back, throwing me the lighter.  
I caught it with ease. I turned to look at Leo to see him starting another squirrel. His face was screwed with concentration as he made small slices. I was happy to just hunt, I'd leave the skining to them as I diverted my attention away from the blood.  
"Well guys, I'm going to love you and leave ya, I've got perimeter duty."  
Merle laughed, "Love us?"  
I smiled, "Maybe not you Merle."  
I stood as Leo and Daryl chuckled.  
"Oh princess you know you want me," Merle called as I walked off.  
Looking over my shoulder I smirked, my cigarette dangling from my lips, "In your dreams Merle."

* * *

Perimeter duty was boring to say the least, not a lot happened but I had to keep my guard up. It was my idea to use empty cans and string to make a sound protection around the camp, hoping to increase protection around here for when i wasn't in a certain area.  
Everyone was surprised by my idea, yet Shane was impressed and immediately set the idea up. There wasn't many cans, adding more when we used them but we tried our best, forming a good enough sound detection around the camp. Perimeter duty was just to spend 4 hours walking round the camp, stopping every so often to listen out for things. It was boring but had to be done. This was also my idea, night duty being one of Dales. I was lucky not to be included on night duty, just day duty. Sighing softly I stopped, looking out into the woods.  
I have never been a woods person, screaming at the sight of one small bug, but now I had to live with it and swallow my scream every time I saw a bug. There was far worse things out there now. Seeing nothing in the tree line I carried on my small walk, stepping over small branches.  
Hearing a small crunch, I dropped to my knees and lined an arrow up. I let my eyes dart around the trees, hoping to find the source of the snap. Seeing movement out of the corner of my eye, I spied a small rabbit. Its white fur bright against the green and dark floor. Breathing quietly I lined my arrow up with the rabbit. My hand steady. The arrow pierced the rabbit in the eye and it was an instant kill. If the world was normal I would have never killed the rabbit, yet now they were what we needed to survive. The only meat we would ever get again. Chicken seemed to be a luxtury now. I smiled to myself and quickly looked around. My eyes scanning the never ending trees trying to see if there was any movements.  
I slowed my breathing my eyes darting all over, searching. Seeing nothing I ducked under the line, trying to not hit any cans and walked over to get my kill. Smiling sadly as I picked up the rabbit, I tugged my arrow free, wiping it on the fur. It wasn't until I heard a close moan, did I notice the walker to my right.  
Its face, ripped to pieces, arms, dangling by its sides as it stumbled towards me. I took a small step back, shocked that I had let my guard down yet when back my back hitting something I was even more shocked.  
There was another moan as I felt the walker behind my grasp my arm.  
I screamed hitting it with my bow. It stumbled back and I quickly twisted myself out of its grasp and stumbled away from them both. They both moaned and groaned, as they set their eyes back to me. I stared at the two of them; it was a surprise to see one walker, but two, now that was a shock.  
They were walking with limps as they moved closer, groaning more loudly and dragging their feet. I fumbled with my bow, trying to set the arrow in when I heard my name being shouted.  
I couldn't think straight.  
The walkers were too close.  
Finally setting my arrow in, I walked back trying to put distance between me and the walkers, their movements slow yet there were close. Taking another step back I fell, my back hitting a huge branch, I could feel a small branch piece my skin, and my warm blood dripping out. This seemed to fuel the walkers and they walked faster, seeing their prey fall. I shot the first one, my arrow hitting its eye, and it falling dead. The other however was a different case, I lifted my arm over my shoulder to get another arrow but all I felt with space, looking over my shoulder I saw my quiver was empty and all my arrows on the floor. Gritting in pain I tried to reach over to grab one of my arrows but I couldn't.  
Knowing I couldn't reach I braced myself for impact of the walker hoping to fight it off. As it came close I sighed, maybe I wouldn't protect everyone, hopefully the Dixons would look after them. I was going to die trying I knew that much. I would go down fighting.  
Yet I hoped for someone to save me, maybe they would. I was ready to sign myself to death when there was a sharp noise and a familiar arrow pierced the side of the walkers skull it dropping down in front of me its head hitting my feet.  
Crying softly I kicked the walked away from me in anger. "No, no, no, no, oh god,"  
"Kelia, Kelia," I heard my brother call. I groaned softly, tears falling freely.  
"Here," I cried.  
I looked down at my side to see it wasn't a branch that had pieced me but my own arrow. I could see the head had come through. I felt bile rise in my throat as Leo came into view with Daryl, their faces wild.  
"Kelia," Leo all but screamed running to my side. I let my head flop to the side as I let my stomach empty itself. "Kelia," Leo cried.  
"Leo, i- two walkers and a rabbit." Leo cried softly digging his head in my shoulder. I hiss in pain and he stepped back, his eyes staring at the arrow. "Kelia, your arrow."  
"I know, I know,"  
"Move kid," Daryl called, "Come on boy, get her arrows." I heard Merle say.  
I looked up to see the Dixon brothers stood there, Daryl biting his thumb while Merle smirked. "Oh, princess look at you," I glared and hissed, "Shut up Merle, are you going to help or not." I groaned slightly as I tried to lift myself.  
My arms slipping against the floor, ensuring more cuts on my hands. Soon enough Daryl was helping me as the rest of the camp came round the corner. By this time, I'm sure I had lost a lot of blood.  
Moaning softly, I let everything go, tiredness pulling me.  
"Stay awake Kelia," Daryl whispered as I was lifted up into his arms. Callie called out to me, but the pain was too much. I heard a lot of people talking and someone touching my faces and holding my side yet there were only two things I could concentrate on, these were the sounds of Kearon and Leo cry my name out, and how warm Daryl chest was and that his heart, was pounding in my ear before I was gone to the world.

* * *

"Kelia,"

I looked over to my mum. She was sat next to me, her legs stretched out in front of her like mine as we sunbathed by the pool. Her skin tanned and all her tattoos standing out on her skin. Her dyed bright red hair pulled away from her face into a small messy bun and white sunglasses covered her eyes.  
My mother was beautiful.  
I know everyone would say their mother is beautiful, but mine was an image of perfection. My whole life I owed everything to her, she was my world. Her brown eyes would shined when she was passionate about something and when she was angry and the string of curse words that usually follow, well, could give any southern belle a run for their money.  
On my other side lay my sister. Her brown hair also pulled up into a bun, laying on her front you could see the tattoo on her shoulder, the one matching mine. A small infinity sign with the saying 'All that I am I owe to my mother' written in beautiful font underneath.  
I smiled softly. "Yeah," I mumbled sitting up and stretching.  
I looked back over to her.  
I screamed jumping away on the ground. She was a walker, sitting there rotting as she reach towards me, I heard a gurgle and looked over to my side to see my sister doing to same. "No, no noo, oh god no."  
They both reached me, and I screamed.

* * *

 **Third Chapter Down,**  
 **Read and Review please guys,**

 **Peace out:** _DemonHairedandBlueEyed_


End file.
